


Party like a Russian

by CrimsonDream



Series: Polonium-210, Ricin, and Novichok [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Some R-political jokes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 2017。我拒绝tag涉及的其他时政人物。
Relationships: Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho
Series: Polonium-210, Ricin, and Novichok [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911583





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 刚开始围观克宫，还能写这对的时候。

第一次夺得英超冠军的时候，Frank借过阿布拉莫维奇那艘有名的游艇。

后来他接受采访，表示自己当时年轻，不太懂事，这种幺蛾子他就就整过那么一次。言谈间教育大家正确区分什么东西是你的，什么是你老板的。

他至今都记得当时的未婚妻捂着嘴，从卧室里出来时苍白的脸色，因为床头的那个密码箱是开着的。

除了阿布拉莫维奇，没有谁对那堆东西的态度比若无其事更若无其事。今天他看见里面装的是财富，明天呢？

许多人在宴会上见过Jose的女儿，晚礼服，红底鞋。这双鞋设计的时候并不是为了穿它的人死活而考虑的，而那些不踩在地面上的白鞋面也永远不会脏。香水，酒精，这些如今随手可得的奢侈品，是建立Roman Empire的第一块砖。

他是早已浸过黄金宫的人，奥林匹亚的祭酒，他要的就是最好的。所有能开出价码的东西，他都会亲切询问饲养的笼子，希望是金栏杆还是水晶罩？

他们都不太理解心思脆弱的人。

“我不明白，”他有一次问道。或者阿布拉莫维奇的本意并非如此，但他不知道有人隐瞒了私下去学基础俄语的事实。“只是足球，到底有什么难的？”

没有爆炸，没有暗杀，不用担心下一杯茶能不能喝，也不用担心零下四十度时被关在没有暖气的牢里。不是钱的问题，三千万或者几千万都不是问题，无论输球还是离婚还是大巴问责都不会死，到底还有什么可不满的？

没人应该听见这一问，他也不指望答案。六年前卡尔洛就为此气得跳脚，六年后还在大骂他不懂管理，就差给自己最讨厌的一对老板和教练贴上破锅烂盖的标签。

他无动于衷。时至今日，对方还没明白什么是强权，真是亏了他屈尊纡贵，亲自动手教育的那两年。

一个足球教练真的没有人们想象中那么重要。

特殊也好，快乐也好，最得宠的时候，那个人的风头一度盖过灰衣主教。楚科奇能一整年仿佛盛夏，流传在茶水间的“the fucking boss”很长时间不知道指代的是谁。

他邀请一个虔诚的天主教徒参加光明节，点燃的烛光柔和地照亮了两个人的面容。结果最后被外界观察到的翻脸速度比吹熄一枚蜡烛或者签约买人更快，甚至不用一个晚上。

这一集其实早就放过很多遍，不过不在体育频道，属于隔壁时政新闻演示的集体传统。流亡者的永恒教训：走了就永远不要再回来。

俄罗斯人的爱憎，稀释十倍仍然过于强烈。工业酒精级别的浑水清澈透明，上面一半漂浮着冰川，一半燃烧着油气。裁缝给每一个套娃做了不同的衣服，一层又一层，比洋葱还洋葱。

那条街道上，目空一切的魔法庭院里既没有樱桃，也没有金苹果。建在地底的游泳池边，穿着什么，干了些什么，都不再有所谓了。

一个念想大都实现的无理想主义者不需要明天。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RW的歌词真是很妙……特别考虑到他是怎么写出来的。


	2. Chapter 2

扣扣熊那天问长颈鹿，谁不想嫁给一个俄罗斯寡头呢？

事实上他妈的太多人不想了，拿没拿到分手费的前任们都如是说。摩纳哥传来了一声遥远的草泥马，拒绝踏入陷阱的长颈鹿表示呵呵。

他有一天传授给老板生活真谛：看，这是 ~~陌陌~~ Tinder。

老板打开搜了搜，不知道为什么长颈鹿帮他注册的时候没有关同性选项，然后他看见了库尔图瓦，4.5公里外。

什么鬼。老板想。不过他没有打电话给孔蒂。估计他的门将也很委屈：我要是个寡头，早就包机飞伊比萨了，还轮得到一个个INS公开刷点赞吗。

库尔图瓦还算好的，虽然续约没着落，不过工作还是有的。大概是看在老乡份上，老板把很多人卖给了樱桃。贝戈维奇走之前也没向威廉取经，反正他已经拿到过冠军了，爱咋咋地，新单位离海还近，adios，小兔崽子。

但事实证明，长颈鹿只有拍皮球和玩斧子靠谱，其他从投资到站队都太特么辣鸡操作了。老板坐不住了，决定还是要亲自走一趟。

他站在窗前，双手插兜，摆好的造型能确保看见开到楼下的车和车牌。

外面有人在刷房卡，曼联教练推门而入，一抬头，差点立刻跳出去喊人。

老板面不改色，台词背得很溜，FSB统一培训小册子他见过一打。

“前台让我帮你把窗开一下，通风。”

正宫冲了上来，教练的好助理，人民的鲁伊叔。一个光头他都打得过，何况是有头发的？

“卢卡库不卖！”

他砰一声把门板摔在老板脸上。老板伸手抹了一鼻子灰，妈的，不就是钱吗！没有人可以小瞧一个纯血寡头的愤怒。

第二天，孔爸爸心心念念，在佛和董事会前求了五百年的前锋就来了。而自从上一个那谁谁后，你车再也没见过这么好看的九号。

转会真是太~~~刺激了，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看看今年夏天，你老板还是你老板。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老板2017七夕快乐（？

老板想过自己的死亡。

正常的，或者不正常的，寿终正寝的，或者死于非命的，他总会摊上一样。人类大概有多少，死法可能就有多少。

他的葬礼计划总会包括那个最厉害的翻译。老板始终觉得，既然对方连加泰人的语言都能学会，那他迟早有一天可以在你棺前念一段珈底什。

他一直以为这个人能懂，或者他希望对方会懂，毕竟只要这个人还觉得足球最重要，那他就总会回来求你。

后来老板意识到如果这个人永远只看得见足球，实际上自己最终要去求他。

那句潜台词飘在空中：你没有这么重要。他不会为了你学希伯来语，哪怕就一小段。你才是求他施舍的那一个，就像求天使显圣。

而没有人知道谁能得救。

有趣的是，比起拉涅利，很少人意识到Jose才是那个喜欢补锅的，那个想要修好问题的。但他未必选中你，但你也不明白为什么一定是他。

其他人无法窥见的过去决定了你们的现在。也许那都是很细小，很细小的事，好比温格对新球场的执着，有那么一小撮，可能来自布鲁塞尔的一个午后，海瑟尔看台上，一名幸存者的眼睛。

老板一开始并不信，也不打算回溯过去。很长一段时间里，他靠窥视未来决定现在，甚至死神都不能给他安排座次。

他没有母亲的记忆，当然也没有人唱过摇篮曲。最接近的时候，是不知道谁留在他脑内的，一首他以为会永远不明白的情歌。

为什么人们诉衷情的时候还要问死亡的滋味？因为本质上它和爱是同一种东西。

原来他早就被告知一切的结局了。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angels in Albion（×
> 
> 这篇其实有个BGM，是Tumbalalaika。


End file.
